


All work, no play

by allegedlyanandroid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 'lil Bit of Nipple Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Gavin Reed, Dom/sub Play, Finger Sucking, Heavy Petting, M/M, Nines' Tiddie Appreciation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Public Masturbation, Riding, Sub Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Praise Kink, Verbal Humiliation, guided masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegedlyanandroid/pseuds/allegedlyanandroid
Summary: An in-work rendezvous to exchange information turns into something... more.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 12
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**All work, no play. Well...**

Nines stands up from his desk a half hour before his, and by extension Reed's, shift is coming to an end. He picks a tablet from his desk and transfers the latest report onto it before he sets out to find his partner. Gavin has been delegated to desk duty since he refused to stay at home and heal when a suspect had injured him; not gravelly, but enough to hinder his movements in the field. Instead, Gavin splits his time between catching up on reports and digitising old files.

He nods amicably to Officer Miller who smiles in turn before his path takes him to one of the old storage rooms for non-computerised files. Gavin sits slouched in his chair, one leg up and resting on the knee of his other, with a concentrated frown marring his face. When he hears the door open, he looks up and a grin spreads slowly over his lips.

“Hey babe! You finally found your way down here to alleviate my boredom? I’m a minute away from screaming at this point,” Gavin hollers, swinging himself out of his chair to meet Nines halfway.

“Add to it, I’m afraid,” Nines’ lips twitch at the groan his words elicit.

“Thanks. I hate it.” Gavin shifts his weight from the balls of his feet to the tips of his toes and uses the momentum to lean up and press his lips to Nines’. He licks over the seam of Nines’ lips and they part willingly for Gavin to dip his tongue inside. There’s a slight acrid taste, from when Nines must have topped up on thirium, though it doesn’t deter him in the slightest from delving deeper into the moist warmth.

His partner sighs against his lips and strokes his own tongue along Gavin’s. The saliva he samples brings forth Gavin’s profile and he dismisses it carelessly.

Gavin’s hand comes to rest heavily on the back of his neck and Nines gives another happy sigh at the sensation. They part slowly and Nines thoroughly enjoys seeing the pleased expression on Gavin’s face. “Fuck, I’ve been thinking about you all afternoon,” Gavin murmurs and nips quickly at Nines’ bottom lip, “You we’re such a fucking tease this morning strutting around in the nude. Fucking shameless.” Another quick kiss followed the statement before Gavin takes a decisive step back. “Sorry. There’s still thirty minutes until the end of shift, right? Why were you here again?”

Amusement brims in Nines’ eyes and his lips curve into a small smile. “No need to apologise. I quite enjoyed the greeting.”

“Did you now?” Gavin asks, eyes darkening. Come to think of it... Nines was strangely accommodating given he usually shut down any form of physical affection at work. “You’re not as stiff as when you first walked in, are you?” he continues while trailing teasing fingers down the front of Nines’ turtleneck.

Nines tilts his head to the side in a silent query and Gavin huffs out a laugh. He takes a step forward again to plaster their chests together. “Are you at attention, Nines?”

With a small tilt of his head, Nines looks down on his partner with a carefully crafted air of aloof superiority. “No,” he says, attempting to ignore the wandering hands which now rest at the band of his jeans, “It takes more than that to get me hard, Gavin.”

Gavin is careful not to bristle at the condescending tone. Instead, his smirk widens a fraction more and he dips his fingers under Nines’ waistband. “Is that a challenge?” he asks in a low purr. When he licks his lips, Nines follows the movement of his tongue with interest. The same interest he offers when Gavin bites down at his own bottom lip. However, the display is not enough to distract him from the knuckles grazing over his lower belly or the nimble fingers dancing tantalisingly close to the base of his shaft.

Without any conscious thought, Nines slowly relaxes under Gavin’s touch and adoring gaze. This wasn’t too inappropriate, right? Neither of them had removed any clothing and Gavin’s touches weren’t overtly sexual in nature. It wouldn’t even classify as heavy petting.

As if hearing the thought Gavin’s fingers slip lower. Nines lets out a quiet gasp upon feeling the nails of his middle-and ring finger stroking over his still mostly flaccid penis. ‘Maybe we are dipping into the inappropriate territory,’ he thinks, feeling unbelievably dirty ~~and turned on~~ once he remembers they’re still at work and Gavin is disturbingly close to coaxing his dick into hardening.

Suddenly, Gavin turns his hand so his palm is cupping Nines’ dick and begins moving it in a delicious, circular motion. Nines’ legs go weak at the sudden increase of sensation and he hunches over with a stifled “fuck”.

Gavin uses the newfound closeness in height to whisper filth into Nines’ ear, relishing in the shiver that earns him. His thigh nudges up against his working hand and he gives an experimental roll of his hips to gain some friction against Nines’ thigh. While feeling around the base of Nines’ cock Gavin’s fingers slowly slip lower to tap against Nines’ perineum, moving on to circling Nines’ entrance once he grows bored with it, until one of them slips into Nines’ lubricated hole all the way to the second knuckle.

A loud clatter snaps them both out of the moment and their gazes turn toward the floor where the tablet had fallen after slipping from Nines’ lax grip. Gavin closes his eyes with a groan and rubs his cheek against Nines’ shoulder. “We’re on duty. We really shouldn’t be doing this.”

Nines nods shakily, acutely aware of the finger still resting inside him. “In that case... might I suggest you move your hand to a more appropriate location,” Nines says, voice dripping with tension despite the low volume.

Slowly, Gavin draws his hand up from Nines’ crotch and Nines is forced to grab at Gavin’s arm when his knees weaken at the delicious friction. He watches with half-lidded eyes as Gavin brings the glistening digit up to his lips and envelops it in his mouth. A lewd display he can’t take his eyes off while Gavin swirls his tongue around it. It falls from his mouth with a faint pop once it’s clean of Nines’ slick fluids.

“That’s not helpful if we’re meant to maintain a professional air,” Nines mutters, watching helplessly as Gavin mournfully laps at it again as if it would bring back the taste of Nines’ slick.

“Right... professionalism,” Gavin says sarcastically. Still, he steps to the side and fishes up the tablet from the floor. He distances himself further from Nines by walking back to his chair and sinking down on it without so much as a glance in Nines’ direction.

Without Gavin pressed up against him the room suddenly seems several degrees colder and Nines crosses his arms over his chest, digging his fingers into his arms, to keep from begging Gavin to come back and finish what he started. “It’s the report for the Alvarez case,” Nines explains and nods his head towards the tablet, futilely trying to ignore the growing dampness in his trousers. “You’ll need to read it through and sign off on it.”

Gavin groans, swivelling once in his chair just for the hell of it. “This is seven pages long,” he complains. “It’s gonna take me _at least_ five minutes to get through.”

Nines rolls his eyes, half out of fondness and half out of annoyance.

“Given there’s very little I can do productively in five minutes, I’ll wait,” Nines says, shifting slightly on his feet when Gavin gives him a considering look.

“You could probably cum in five minutes,” he murmurs quietly but Nines’ advanced audio processors pick up on it anyway. It’s an unseemly suggestion and Nines really shouldn’t indulge even if Gavin is looking delectable in his short-sleeved v-neck and leather jacket and mussed up hair and... his fingers tighten a fraction more.

“We are at work, Detective. I am not going to–”

“I know!” Gavin interrupts him, biting his lip again after the outburst. “You’re right.” Then he ducks his head back down to continue reading, repeating the last two words under his breath as if trying to reassure himself.

Nines stares at him for another twenty seconds, fighting with himself, before he gives in and unbuckles his belt. Gavin turns to him at the sound of the zipper being pulled down and jerkily sits up straighter.

“Fuck! Nines... you- you don’t have to,” Gavin says quickly; the way one might rip off a band aid. Nines presses his lips together to suppress a noise from escaping when his hand dips into his briefs. He glances back to see if the door is still closed and wonders if he should lock it too for good measure.

‘Too much effort.’

He licks his lips upon noticing the tent in Gavin’s jeans, his flustered expression and reddened cheeks. It’s a heady feeling to be the centre of Gavin’s attention; given that the man in front of him is rather... intense. Nines allows a soft moan to slip from his parted lips when he pushes the waistband of his briefs down to offer a glimpse of his semi-erect cock. Gavin exhales loudly, looking determined not to miss a single second of Nines’ sinful show. “You should continue reading.” Nines offers mildly.

“Yeah,” Gavin swallows audibly, “I read the damn thing and you get yourself off in the middle of work, _phck_. You’re going to kill me, Nines,” Gavin groans weakly, gripping at the tablet hard enough for his knuckles to turn white.

Nines smiles sweetly and pulls the hand between his legs away, digits glistening with pre-cum and lube.

“I won’t continue until you’re reading again.”

The disbelieving laugh cutting through the air startles him and his eyes are already wide when Gavin shakes his head with his gaze turned towards the ceiling. “How in the ever-loving fuck are you taking control of the situation when you’re the slut having their dick out at work like a common Traci-model!” Gavin says loudly, causing Nines to duck his head down with an inkling of mortification dusting his cheeks a pale blue. The harsh words go straight to his dick and he fights the urge to take himself back in hand.

“Fine,” Gavin continues, tone clipped, and snaps his fingers to make Nines look at him again. He points to the floor between his spread knees and when he speaks next it leaves no room for argument: “Get over here. On your knees.”

With a short nod, Nines hastens to follow the order; dignity be damned. He sinks gracefully down into a kneeling position and looks demurely up at Gavin through his eyelashes. Not one to be outdone Gavin uses a finger to tilt his chin up further, until he’s facing him. “But you don’t quite have your dick out yet, do you?” Gavin sneers. “Too much of a prude for that despite flaunting yourself like a wanton whore.” Gavin’s free hand travels lower to tug Nines’ jeans down his thighs and fish his erect penis from its confines. His lips twist into a mocking grin when he looks at it: “Go on then. It’s not my job to get you to come.”

And then he picks up the tablet again, effectively dismissing Nines without saying the words.

Nines’ cheeks burn with humiliation as he wraps a trembling hand around his shaft. He had lowered his gaze again the moment he could; embarrassment and shame heightening the low thrum of pleasure already coursing through his circuitry. Biting his lip, Nines slowly begins stroking himself.

Gavin slouches lower in his chair, sliding forward and down until his crotch is eye-level and only a few inches away from Nines’ face, all without taking his eyes off the report. Nines keeps stroking, a little faster now that he has Gavin so close. So close, he could almost feel the heat emanating from Gavin in waves and smell his arousal in the air.

“Harder, Nines,” Gavin orders without glancing up, flipping to the next page with a deft flick of the wrist. “There’s a time-limit, remember? And I only have a few pages left.”

He tightens his grip accordingly and bows deeper at the pleasurable sensation. Nines gathers up some of the slick leaking from his anus and the smooth glide leaves him breathless. The surface of his right cheek brushes against Gavin’s crotch and he nuzzles against it once before lifting his head away again, glancing up at the blown pupils of Gavin’s eyes and the beading of sweat collecting at his temple.

The movement of his hand grows quicker, waves of pleasure clouding his mind, though not enough to miss when Gavin flips to the next page. A spark of worry sifts through his systems. Perhaps he miscalculated? Suddenly he’s uncertain whether or not he’ll be able to reach climax before Gavin is done reading. He didn’t know for sure what the result would be if he failed. Though, if he had to hazard a guess, Gavin would likely send him back to the bullpen rock-hard with lube leaking through his pants. He moans pitifully at the image.

“Second-to-last page,” Gavin murmurs with a small smirk, “D’you reckon you can come within the next two minutes?” he asks, the timbre of his voice a cadence lower than usual and Nines shivers at the velvet tone. His chin rests against the plush fabric of the chair and Gavin has taken to resting the tablet on the back of his head. The added sting of being used in such a manner sends a sweet shiver down his spine. It also helps to block out the light from the room so all Nines can see is the slight damp patch spreading slowly over Gavin’s jeans. Just like all he could smell is the musk coming from between Gavin’s legs. Nines was getting closer, yes, but not fast enough.

He shakes his head slightly in defeat.

Gavin sighs heavily, flicking Nines’ ear in irritation. “You’re going to have to speak up. I can’t see you.”

“I don’t- I don’t think I can,” Nines whispers, voice wet and pleading.

A glimmer of light reaches him then, Gavin having lifted the tablet a little to gaze down on him, his grey eyes shining with malicious satisfaction, and Nines can see him swipe to the next page.

Nines keens, shuffling forward slightly to inhale the scent of Gavin’s arousal more clearly. Anything to urge him along. Gavin’s free hand grips his hair tightly and Nines fails to even notice until Gavin shoves his face into his groin. It’s unexpected but not unwelcome. The mouthful of hot denim and cock drags over the extremely delicate sensors in his oral cavity, the weight in his mouth heavenly in its own right, and his breath punches out of him at the sensation.

“Don’t forget to pleasure yourself, Nines. I want to see my pretty bitch put those fingers to good use,” Gavin says and shoves his hips forward so Nines is forced to take more of his dick, and the coarse fabric covering it, into his mouth.

He whimpers and moves his free hand to plunge a finger into his ass. His walls flutter around the intrusion [wrong: not thick enough] and he distracts himself by suckling at the clothed cock in his mouth; the faint taste of Gavin’s pre-cum cutting above the rest. With one hand pumping furiously over his dick and the other crooking his finger in an effort to brush against the bundle of artificial nerves inside, Nines estimates he’s only sixty or so seconds away from orgasming.

“Phck,” Gavin moans, torn between trying to comprehend the blurring words on the screen and watching Nines’ glazed expression as he gently teethes at his clothed phallus. It’s with a great deal of effort that Gavin manages to skim over the last five sentences and the tablet goes clattering over the desk. Nines hears it as if in a daze and his fist works frantically, desperate to cum before Gavin tells him to stop.

He's unbearably close; teetering on the edge of a knowing release.

That’s when Gavin’s fingers tighten around the fine strands of his hair again and he’s pulled away from Gavin’s now thoroughly soaked crotch. A needy whimper rips its way out of his throat and he meets Gavin’s gaze head-on, hand still working himself over, to see a wicked glint in them. Nines realises why when his partner plants a boot between them and more or less kicks Nines backwards which means he’s forced to abandon fingering himself in order to get an arm out to break his fall.

Nines makes for an indecent picture with his legs splaying as wide as his bunched-up pants will allow, leaning back on one elbow while jerking himself off at Gavin’s feet. Then again, the hungry, borderline feral, look Gavin levels at him softens the burning tinge of humiliation somewhat.

“Come,” Gavin sneers and Nines’ limbs seize up. He ejaculates with a bitten off wail; all over his hand and the floor between his legs. His eyes slip shut with a pathetically tinny whine once he’s nearing the end, only for them to fly open again when Gavin slaps him across the face hard enough to fling his head to the side. Nines holds his gaze after that, until he’s well and truly spent.

With some effort, Nines sits himself up again; at least enough to rest back on his knees. The sudden shift so soon after orgasming leaves him wobbling a bit and he’s forced to place a hand down to keep from tipping over. Coincidentally, it lands right in the small puddle of cooling cum and Gavin chuckles at the sight.

Nines glares at him through his bangs though he doubts Gavin is even the slightest bit intimidated by his attempts to save face. With a last amused huff, Gavin kneels down in front of him, careful not to soil his jeans further, and begins to gently pet Nines’ hair. He scratches nails over his scalp in soothing circles to ease some of the earlier abuse. “Do you know why I hit you?” he asks, voice stern.

“I’m supposed to keep eye-contact when I orgasm,” Nines replies, voice just a little bit thick, and Gavin’s reassuring touches grow more intense. Nines sinks into them; his head coming to rest against the crook of Gavin’s neck with a content sigh.

“Yeah,” he murmurs. “You still did good, babe, you always do.”

Nines hums and leans into the featherlight kisses Gavin peppers over his brow and cheeks before his head is tilted up by a hand on his jaw. He’s treated to a slow, loving kiss. It tastes of coffee and the pressure of Gavin’s slightly chapped lips against his own is exquisite. A low mechanical purr starts up in Nines’ chest and he feels Gavin smother a smile against his lips.

His partner rocks back on his heels and blinks down at Nines’ flushed form. “Let’s get you back to looking semi-professional,” he drawls and shrugs out of his jacket. He tugs his shirt off his chest and wipes it around Nines’ hand, thighs and softening dick. Nines shudders a little, hips rocking forward on instinct, before he wills himself still. If Gavin notices his lapse of control, he’s kind enough not to mention it.

When Gavin moves on to mopping up the artificial cum staining the floor, Nines shakily stands and pulls his pants up to fasten them into place.

“Any other time I would’ve forced you to lick it up,” Gavin comments offhandedly as he rises to his feet, the shirt now pinched between two fingers. The blush, which had steadily been receding, comes back full force once Nines hears the words.

Fighting back the urge to tell Gavin just how much he’d enjoy being made to do... _that_ , Nines instead says: “You didn’t come.”

“Mm, not yet, no,” Gavin hums, rolling his shoulders before shrugging his jacket on and zipping it over his bare chest. “But the way I see it, we’ve got about-” he pauses to check his phone, “-fifteen minutes left until the end of shift. So, in about twenty, I’m going to have you ride me in the backseat of our car.”

Nines’ lips part at the crass words. Though... he can’t say he’s not interested. “Better hope you’re alone in the elevator to the parking garage,“ Gavin smirks, pushing the tablet with his signature into Nines’ chest. “Because we both know I won’t be preparing you... much.”

Gavin smacks a wet kiss to his cheek, slaps his ass and then nudges him out the door. Nines stares uncomprehendingly at the solid piece of wood, once it’s been slammed shut in his face, before he pulls in an unsteady breath and slowly walks back towards his desk. The fabric of his pants is damp and sticking to his thighs and ass with the slick still dribbling out of him. Maybe if he walks quickly, no one will notice?

The anticipation of what’s to come has him squirming in his seat for the remainder of the shift. Just thinking of it sends flickers of heat to pool low in his abdomen. And perhaps he does finger himself, quick and dirty and rough, on his way down to the correct floor. Well... it’s not like anyone will notice if the cameras malfunction for half a minute.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [@coffee-chaos](https://coffee-chaos.tumblr.com/) on tumblr who inspired me to write a second chapter to this. Thank you for the support and kind words, hope you like it!

Nines sees his lover leaning against the back door of their car. He’s fiddling with a cigarette, twirling it between his fingers, while tapping at his phone with his other hand. The sound of Nines’ hurried footsteps is enough for him to look up and, when he does, the irritation morphs into a wicked smile. He slinks into the backseat and by the time Nines has followed him, his hands are free. 

Not that they remain that way for long. 

“Hey babe,” Gavin says, or tries to. As soon as he opens his mouth, Nines shoves his still-tacky fingers inside, eyes brimming with satisfaction when Gavin’s eyebrows shoot up on his forehead. The narrowing of his eyes afterwards is Nines’ only warning before Gavin sinks his teeth into the fingers pushing deep into his mouth. 

Nines jerks and tries to pull them away but Gavin grabs a hold of his wrist to keep them in place. They lock gazes while Gavin sucks Nines’ fingers clean, not caring in the slightest when they bump up against the back of his throat. 

They fall from his lips when he deems them clean enough and Nines’ eyes are already a bit hazy, though they clear somewhat when Gavin declares: “Strike one.” 

His tone is light but Nines knows that’s far more dangerous than if he’d sounded irritated. “Sorry, sir,” Nines replies, trying not to wiggle where he sits perched on Gavin’s lap, like a particularly ardent housecat, with his head bowed as to not touch the roof of the car. His thighs rest on either side of Gavin’s and he’s sopping wet already; so much so that Gavin can feel it seeping through the layers of his jeans. Always so eager. 

“Undress,” Gavin orders, leaning back nonchalantly to watch Nines struggle with shedding his clothes all without moving from his lap. While not particularly graceful, Nines _is_ efficient. He’s naked in record time and warm lube drips steadily to add to the fluids staining the crotch of Gavin’s jeans. Nines’ hands come to rest over the buckle of Gavin’s belt and they hesitate there when Gavin raises an eyebrow. 

“Please, sir. May I?” Nines asks, his coyness a front for being needy. 

Gavin nods. 

Within moments his erect dick is pulled from his pants. It rests heavy in the palm of Nines’ hand, the head flushed and beading with precum. “Go on, slut.” Gavin nibbles over Nines’ jaw with a smirk. “I know you’ve been dying to sit on it.” 

Nines makes a choked-off, keening sound and lines himself up, gripping Gavin’s penis tighter to hold it steady as he slowly sinks down on it. A wet exhale is breathed into Gavin’s hair while he tries to adjust to the thickness and he realises his fingers have done little in way of preparing him. He jolts when Gavin spanks him, palm landing harsh and quick on his left buttcheek, and tightens unconsciously around the length inside him. Nines groans, the spasming of his inner muscles hindering him from fully relaxing, and yet... protesting is the farthest thing from his mind when Gavin barks at him to move. 

He rises shakily over Gavin’s lap and sinks back down again, relishing in the sparks of pleasure feeding back to him. Looking down, he can see the lube pouring out of him to stain Gavin’s jeans in a growing dark patch. He bites his lip and whimpers. It’s embarrassing how close he is to coming already, Gavin always seems to have that effect on him, and while his partner still appears calm and collected, it’s clearly a facade… albeit a well-crafted one. 

Gavin bites his lip almost to the point of bleeding when Nines begins to roll his hips in gyrating circles, moving up and down slowly. For once, Gavin lets him. He wants this to last as long as possible after all. Always eager to see Nines fall apart beneath his hands. 

He trails his fingers up from where they’ve been gripping Nines’ buttocks to fondle his tits instead. Pectorals, Nines would have argued but Gavin calls them for what they are. They’re tits. Firm and big and the perfect size for Gavin’s hands to encompass. His thumbs dig into Nines’ nipples, rubbing harsh circles into them, and Nines’ careful pace stutters and picks up speed. With Nines hunching over him to accommodate his height, his chest is the ideal distance away for Gavin to easily close the gap and take one of Nines’ nipples into his mouth. 

Nines keens and shoves his chest forward, urging Gavin to suck on it, while his hands clench tightly in the fabric of Gavin’s jacket. Unfortunately, it has quite the opposite effect. Gavin pulls back again and slaps his hand hard over Nines’ tits, until they’re flushed a pale blue, gripping them hard afterwards and massaging them roughly between his palms. “Behave,” Gavin growls, and bites into the artificial flesh as an additional warning. 

“Sorry- I’m sorry,” Nines mumbles, tightening around Gavin’s dick in apology, though he feels Gavin’s rough treatment is a terrible deterrent, “I’ll be good!” 

Gavin hums, noting the lack of sir tacked onto Nines’ apology, and resumes his quest of giving Nines’ pecs the attention they deserve. He alternates between pinching and plucking at the darkening nipples until they’re hard and wet, fondling the flesh of his tits reverently and biting white marks into them until the artificial skin refuses to close over the “hickies”. 

Hands begin fiddling at the zipper of his jacket, pulling it down to his navel in order for Nines to try and return the favour. Four seconds is all Gavin allows. Enough for Nines to cop a feel and not much else before he yanks his hands away, back to grip at his shoulders. He sighs heavily and notes the way Nines shivers on top of him. “If you’re going to continue misbehaving, I’ll have to punish you,” Gavin says and when Nines squints at him, clarifies: “I didn’t say you could touch me.” 

“Didn’t say I couldn’t,” Nines mutters, a little petulantly, and instantly regrets it when Gavin’s eyes darken. He’s about to start backpedalling when Gavin puts a finger over his own lips, shushing him even without making the accompanying noise, and shaking his head slightly. Trepidation rises steadily the longer Gavin remains silent. 

“Turn off your ability to orgasm.” 

Nines whimpers and closes his eyes, shaking his head in denial. A hand comes up to grip his hair tightly and yanks his head back with controlled violence. Gavin looks considering and his grip eases while the fingers on his other hand come up to brush against Nines’ LED. Realisation dawns on him and Nines allows it to flicker blue under Gavin’s fingertips before it returns to circling red. Gavin licks his lips and his previously concerned expression morphs into a small, gentle smile before disdain takes its place. The hand gripping his hair tightens painfully again. “Turn. It. Off.” 

Another whimper worms it’s way past his lips but he obediently follows the order, as much as he loathes to do it. 

His shoulders slump down in defeat once he’s done and Gavin’s derisive laughter is almost grating to hear. “See, this is what happens when you don’t obey. Only good boys get to cum,” Gavin smirks, lifting Nines head with a finger under his chin. It is difficult not to break character when he sees Nines’ lip wobble because, fuck, he looks so damn sad, like a kicked puppy. “Aw, baby,” Gavin continues in a low croon, “you shouldn’t be so greedy. You’ve already had one.” 

“I know,” Nines mumbles, pace never faltering. “Thank you, sir.” 

He receives a pat on the head for his words and the humiliation of it stings. As if he’s a pet being praised for not pissing on the floor or shredding the furniture. He glances away, suddenly finding the fogged-up windows to be positively fascinating. Gavin sighs and slaps him lightly on the cheek to bring his focus back where it should be. “Show me how good you can be, sweetheart.” 

Nines nods and buries his face in the crook of his lover’s neck. His pace quickens again, bouncing on Gavin’s lap with abandon. It’s sweet torture when Gavin starts stroking over his weeping cock, erect and leaking between their bodies, while his other tweaks and picks at every weak spot he has. Nails biting into his nipples, teeth sinking into his neck, fingertips trailing over the seams in his chassis and stroking over each and every one of his erogenous zones. Gavin keeps alternating between them and the pleasure building in Nines’ systems, rising like the tide without an outlet, brings tears to his eyes. 

The filth Gavin murmurs into his ear only adds to his arousal. 

“Phck, baby. Feel so good around me. Such a good cocksleeve. Should keep you like this forever, warm and wet and open for me whenever I’d like a quick fuck,” Gavin breathes and Nines shudders. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? ‘Course you would. A whore like you would even beg for it.” 

“Please,” Nines slurs, hazy and distant. 

Warmth floods him then and Gavin’s hips buck up, brutal in their thrusts, while he ejaculates inside him; the wet slapping of skin against skin ringing loudly every time Nines’ cheeks meet Gavin’s pelvis. Gavin’s lips mash almost violently over Nines’ mouth and the resulting kiss grows fierce with passion. Nines keeps moving, keeps moaning, keeps trying to reach a peak dangling tantalisingly close and yet kept so distressingly far out of reach. 

He feels Gavin begin to soften inside and he has to bite his lip to keep from crying when he slips out of him. 

Too caught up in his own head, he startles near-violently when Gavin manhandles him around to rest over the backseat; face planted into the leather and knees under him to present his ass. Gavin spreads his cheeks and hushes his muffled whine. “You’ve been so good darling, don’t go kicking up a fuss now,” Gavin says, gaze stuck on Nines’ pink hole. It flutters around nothing and a dribble of semen begins trickling out, forging a path towards Nines’ heavy sack. 

Gavin almost groans at the sight and wipes up the fluid with two fingers so he can stuff it right back into Nines’ leaking entrance. A soft moan greets his efforts and more cum trickles out when Nines tightens back up, then reluctantly relaxes, once he removes his fingers. “So messy,” Gavin tuts and leans over the centre console to fish something from the compartment box between the front seats. 

He stuffs his cum back into Nines again before pressing the object against Nines’ hole, slowly inserting it so he can watch Nines’ walls stretch wide until they clamp down around the flared base. 

Something cold presses against his hole and it slips in with minimal coaxing from Gavin. Since he’s already sloppy and wet from them fucking, it takes no time at all until he’s clenching around the base of the metal plug. He wonders why it’s in their car to begin with but rapidly loses interest in continuing the train of thought when Gavin licks the remaining mess between his legs away. His thighs tremble with the effort of not thrusting his hips back into Gavin’s face and the delicious friction of his stubbled jaw dragging over such a sensitive area. 

At last, Gavin's tongue moves in a parting circle around the base of the plug before he’s flipped over. 

‘Beautiful,’ Nines thinks blearily. With colour rising high on his cheeks, his hair messily falling over his forehead and grinning like the devil, Gavin is the definition of sexy. The snapped picture goes straight to his personal data banks for a later use. 

Gavin dips down and laves over the thick vein running up the underside of Nines’ cock. It pulses against his tongue and Nines’ answering moan sounds as gorgeous as he looks. “Please, please, _please,_ sir!” Nines whimpers, not above begging to get what he so desperately craves. Need is the dominant emotion in his thick tone. Fuck, he sounds like he’s choking back tears and Gavin exhales something close to a chuckle. 

“Okay baby, you’re lucky you’re cute,” Gavin says. Nines blinks at him, slowly, and Gavin has to fight down a smitten sigh at the adorableness that is his boyfriend. Nines has him wrapped around his finger tighter than a python constricting around its next meal. Not that he’d have it any other way. 

He makes sure he has Nines’ attention before he continues: “You can come in my mouth.” And then Gavin leans down again to take Nines as deep as he can without choking. Nines shouts, back arching off the seats as he frantically scrambles to reverse his previous changes. His hips buck into Gavin’s mouth, making the other man gag and choke around the intrusion before he can press Nines’ hips down again, his throat spasming around the tip of Nines’ dick. 

Nines throws his head back with a gasp, staring unseeingly at the ceiling when his orgasm slams into him with the force of a bullet. “Gavin!” he cries, his vision fizzling out for a moment even though he keeps his gaze steadily locked with his lover. 

Gavin hums around his cock, pulling back a little to breath in through his nose, while Nines spills into his mouth. He works the base of Nines’ shaft with his hand and fondles his tight balls with his other until Nines is shaking, one orgasm bleeding into the next. It’s not until he’s an overstimulated mess, babbling incoherently between sobs, that Gavin lets his softening penis fall from his mouth. Nines can’t quite seem to focus, utterly pliant when Gavin pulls him up to rest against him. The plug shifts inside him when he’s forced to sit up and he moans pitifully at the stabbing pleasure, a measly spurt of cum dribbling from his now soft cock to smear against the black leather seats. 

He tucks his head under Gavin’s chin in a wordless request for comfort. 

“Holy fucking shit, Nines,” Gavin says, awed. “You’re _perfect._ ” 

Nines sighs contently as the words continue pouring over him, Gavin’s tongue made loose from dopamine and sleepiness. “Absolutely fucking gorgeous, babe. I wish you could see yourself when you come.” Gavin shudders against him, closing his eyes briefly to call upon the image of Nines lost in throes of pleasure; an image which will forever be burned into his retinas. “My pretty baby,” he murmurs into Nines’ hair, “I’m going to worship you properly when we get home, I promise. Gonna kiss every single one of your freckles sweetheart, make you feel so good while I take you apart; again and again, ‘til you can’t stand it.” 

Nines smiles adoringly up at him and presses a faint kiss to the underside of Gavin’s jaw. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> It is October, my dudes
> 
> [tumblr](http//:allegedlyanandroid.tumblr.com)


End file.
